Guerras de invierno
by Nagi w
Summary: Una fiera batalla está por llegar en los jardines de la Madriguera, coincidiendo con la llegada de cierto chico travieso.


**Disclamer: bien, ni Harry Potter, ni El Origen de los Guardianes ni Frozen me pertenecen. Yo sólo rizo el rizo con cosas como estas, una especie de crossover triple. Espero sinceramente que os guste.**

Un muchacho adolescente observaba el terreno nevado en el que se encontraba. Su pelo blanco camuflaba la nieve que caía suavemente sobre el. Se paseaba con una agilidad asombrosa entre los montículos blancos que estaban formandose en el patio, sabía que la batalla de bolas de nieve que aproximaba iba a ser intensa, brava. Hacía mucho que en ese campo de batalla no se veía esa actividad.

Iba a ser el árbitro de la guerra, él decidiría quién había sido mejor adversario, él decidiría todo acerca de la batalla que estaba por llegar. Nadie le había pedido serlo, pero un experto en el lanzamiento de bolas de nieve no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras unos críos jugaban en lo que claramente era su terreno.

Agitó su palo, ayudando a abultar algún montículo o disminuir el tamaño de otro, para que todos quedasen más o menos igualados. En cuanto acabó con su tarea revisando las municiones, se dirigió a la vieja y gran casa. Parecía que se iba a caer, aunque él bien sabía que si había aguantado a doce monstruos, después de que otros siete abandonasen el nido, no sería tan fácil derribarla. Notaba cómo se formaba la escarcha en las ventanas, como la mujer de la cocina lidiaba con la preparación de los más pequeños.

Louis no encontraba su bufanda, a Lily le faltaba un guante, no, no, definitivamente Fred no saldría con la escoba. La mujer no le vió entrar en la cocina. Ninguno de los niños pareció notar su presencia tampoco, estaba acostumbrado a eso, que no le prestasen atención en momentos tan intensos.

En el salón se ultimaban los preparativos. James bajó de su habitación, tras haber estado reunido con su estratega, Hugo. Una muchacha bajaba detrás de él, su cabello rubio y un vestido de invierno, más hermosa que en sus sueños. Pareció la única dispuesta a verle.

-¿Jack Frost? Una sorpresa que aparezcas en esta humilde casa, supongo que has venido para la batalla.

-Mi reina Elsa, podría decir lo mismo. No sabía que vendrías. -Ofreció su brazo, a la vez que se dirigía hacia el jardín. Ella no tembló al cambiar de temperatura, el frío sólo realzaba su belleza deslumbrante- ¿en qué equipo irá la reina del hielo?

-Voy en el bando del General Fred. Así se decidió al hacer el ejército. Pero que quieres que te diga, el General James tiene todas las de ganar, cuenta con un buen ejército y seguramente su estrategia estará a la altura.

-Es una pena que hayas sido llamada a batalla. Tenía un par de trucos por enseñarte, pero bueno... si no se puede, no se puede -el chico agitó el palo, tiñendo la nieve que caía sobre ellos de color azul eléctrico, el color favorito de su reina. Su sonrisa traviesa denotaba que tenía ganas de correr una nueva aventura. Fue entonces cuando se llamó a los chicos a la batalla. Elsa se despidió de él con una sonrisa, marchando a las trincheras de su bando.

El chico de pelo blanco echó a volar, para contemplar la batalla desde el aire. Un joven pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo, desde abajo, antes de comenzar a lanzar bolas de nieve. Las guerras de invierno de la familia Weasley eran famosas tanto por su intensidad como por su duración. Notaba como la reina del hielo iba alejándose cada vez más de la trinchera en la que se encontraba, se dirigía hacia el cobertizo. Y río, por lo bajo, desplazandose por el lado contrario, para no despertar sospechas.

Tras una pequeña distracción, se dispuso a pasar la mañana entretenido con la mujer rubia, aquella que le quitaba el sueño por las noches. Tanto era su entusiasmo que el pelo le volvió a su color natural, azul eléctrico. Ni cuenta se dio de este hecho.

-La batalla queda al otro lado, mi reina.

-¿Osa un civil dirigirse a mi de esta anera? Yo esperaba al joven guardián, Jack Escarcha, y sólo me encuentro a Teddy Lupin, el maleducado que no sabe tratar a su reina.

Fue entonces cuando él supo que su pelo había vuelto a cambiar. Desde que tenía uso de razón su padrino había inventado un juego para que se le hiciese más fácil controlar los cambios físicos que su cuerpo experimentaba. Se disfrazaba de un héroe de cuento, muggle o mágico, y perdía cuando su cuerpo dejaba de parecerse al personaje. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin jugar a eso, pero a su novia le había parecido divertido. La falta de costumbre había ocasionado que le cambiase el pelo. Dejó la escoba en el suelo, se escondió entre los arbustos y salió de nuevo con el pelo totalmente blanco.

-He tenido que dar una paliza a un muchacho que ha sido grosero contigo, mi reina, perdonad que llegue tan tarde.

La chica río, altanera como sólo ella podía llegar a ser. A Teddy le impresionaba cómo podía meterse en el personaje. En esos momentos no veía a Victoire Weasley, la mujer de sus sueños, veía a la princesa Elsa, como la había visto por primera vez años atrás, cuando Harry le pidió que llevara a sus hijos al cine, tras tener que supervisar una misión muy importante a última hora.

La chica levantó los brazos, para recibir al chico entre ellos. Y él, con su expresión más traviesa, se abandonó al placer con la última promesa de derretir su corazón.

**FIN**


End file.
